G vs E Reloaded: Code of Silence
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: A trip to France has the two groups fighting over a powerful supercomputer, and meeting some kids with connections to a mysterious new world.
1. Gay Paree

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. Owners are a bunch of jerkwads for ending all these shows.

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #4

"Code of Silence"

The country of France is one with a rich history. Little did the denizens know that they would soon play host to a battle of good vs. evil of monumental proportions.

"Are you sure about this?" Father asked Jack Spicer.

"Look, I just do what Vilgax says okay?" Jack replied "he frightens me."

"Your own shadow frightens you" Vexus replied "ugh, how did I get stuck working with these incompetent fleshlings?"

"We're not all incompetent, my dear" Dr. Eggman replied "and if Vilgax is correct, soon the world will be ours."

"I'd like to know how Vilgax learned about this computer" Father said.

"His master computer received an anonymous e-mail, talking about a powerful supercomputer hidden somewhere in a warehouse in France" Jack explained "it even mentioned some school, and some kids who may know more about it."

"I don't like it" Father said, "that's way too much information. How do we know whoever sent the e-mail isn't trying to lure us into a trap?"

"If someone is attempting to trap us, I assure you, said person shall pay" Eggman replied "however, we cannot take the chance that the lead is false. Therefore, we'll make our first move; heading to this Kadic Academy, and locating someone who knows about this computer."

"And when we find it, we'll take it over and use its' power to control the entire world's communications" Vexus added.

"And the best thing is, those G.O.O.D fools will never figure out what we're up to" Eggman added.

-----

If only the roly-poly ruffian knew that, at that moment, a jet containing members of G.O.O.D was on its' way to France.

"I've always wanted to visit France" Ben commented, as he peered out the window "it is the home of French fries, after all."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they make those in America" Ron explained "they just call them French fries for some reason."

"Oh well, at least I can see the Eiffel Tower and all that cool stuff" Ben added.

"So does anybody know why we're headed here?" Raimundo asked.

"Beats me. Apparently, some ex-Plumber that lives here said he saw some suspicious activity and phoned it in" Danny explained.

"How much you wanna bet it's Vilgax and his buddies" Rai asked.

"I'd say that's a safe bet" Danny replied "the question is, what are they doing here?"

"That's what we're here to learn, isn't it?" said a familiar British voice.

"Oh, you **can** talk" Rai said "I wasn't sure, since you haven't said anything to us the whole trip."

"I've been contemplating things" Numbah One explained "and I don't share my thoughts with teenagers!"

"Dude, you got a problem, and you'd better deal with it!" Rai snapped back.

"Or what? I'm on to you teen!"

"Okay, okay settle down" Danny said, getting in between the two "look, Numbah One, is it? We're a team now, and I don't really understand much about your Kids Next Door group, or their problems with teens, but Rai and I are different. So could you learn to trust us, for the sake of the mission?"

"Very well, but this doesn't change anything" Numbah One replied "once the mission is over, don't expect to see me very much."

"That's okay, I don't like you all that much anyway" Rai replied.

----

The jet soon landed at a nearby airport, and our heroes decided to view the sights while they searched for the villains.

"Wow, the Eiffel Tower" Danny said, awestruck "you can't really appreciate it until you see it up close."

"I'm gonna take a picture" Ben added "Gwen will want one."

"Why isn't your cousin here again?" Ron asked.

"Ever since she founded her little group, she's been really busy with that" Ben added "doesn't bother me though; less of her is a good thing."

"Hey, I wonder if they have Bueno Nacho in France?" Ron said "although here it's probably called 'Le Bueno Nacho' or something. Hey, you know what they call a grande sized chimerito in Paris?"

"I don't even think they serve Mexican food in France" Rai replied.

"They have to have some kind of American food though right?" Ron asked.

"I hope so, I don't think I can survive without a hamburger" Ben said.

"Royale with cheese" Rufus added, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Forget about fast food for a moment and let's focus here" Numbah One said "I talked to the KND operatives in this sector, and they told me they saw someone matching Jack Spicer's description at this location" he added, pulling a map out of his shirt and pointing to a spot.

"You really need a more detailed map dude" Ron said, "I can't see what you're pointing at."

"The place in question is called Kadic Academy" Numbah One explained "reports say it's a boarding school that houses all types of students."

"Why would Vilgax be interested in a boarding school?" Danny asked.

"Why indeed" Numbah One replied "that is what we need to find out."

"Are you sure your local Kids Next Door operatives can't find it out for you?" Rai asked jokingly "they seem to know everything else."

"You're lucky I even used KND resources to help you crummy teens!" Numbah One replied angrily "if they found out the true purpose of this mission, I could be in big trouble!"

"Calm down" Danny replied "Okay, we need to get ourselves in that school but how?"

"I got this one covered" Ben said, "it's a good thing I have a grandpa with government connections."

-------------------------------

In the next chapter, our heroes meet the Lyoko gang, while attempting to locate the supercomputer before the villains do.


	2. Heroes meet Heroes

Meanwhile, over in the Kadic Academy, a group of friends were discussing the events of the day, or rather, the lack thereof.

"There have been virtually no attacks by X.A.N.A in the last few days" Jeremie Belpois explained to his friends "this can't be good."

"I don't know, personally, I like not having to fight X.A.N.A all the time" Odd Della Robbia replied.

"No, I get what Jeremie's saying" Ulrich Stern chimed in "if X.A.N.A hasn't attacked, it's because he's planning something really big."

"But what?" Aelita Stones asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but we'd all better keep our guard up, and be on the lookout for anything suspicious" Yumi Ishiyama added.

"I'll tell you what's suspicious, that new Goth kid" Odd said.

"And what's wrong with Goths?" Yumi asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just this kid" Odd replied "I think his name's Spicy, or Spices, or something like that."

"It's Spicer, Jack Spicer" Jeremie explained "I've met him, and I agree with Odd, he's definitely on the weird side."

"Jeremie agrees with Odd? Now I know something's up" Ulrich joked.

"It's true" Jeremie said "he always refers to himself as an 'evil boy genius' and claims to have invented robots of some kind."

"Having a robot would be cool" Odd said, "I could use it to clean up my room, or watch over Kiwi."

"Forget that for right now" Jeremie told him, "I think that we should keep an eye on this kid. If he is possessed by X.A.N.A, it will only mean bad news for everyone."

"Good idea" Yumi commented "we need to stop him before he does whatever it is he's planning."

-----

So throughout the next day, the five kids kept an eye on Jack, waiting for him to do anything suspicious. In fact, their attention was so focused on Jack, they neglected to bother the other collection of newcomers to the school.

"I have to give your grandpa credit, he works fast" Ron told Ben, as they made their way down the halls.

"I'll say" Ben replied "I'm not sure exactly what he did, but it worked."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Numbah One interrupted.

"Anything that seems suspicious or out of the ordinary" Danny explained "if your information was right, this school may be the key to this case."

"Yes indeed, excuse me, won't you" Numbah One said, as he headed off.

"Where's he going?" Rai asked "off to do more spy stuff?"

"Maybe he just had to use the bathroom" Danny suggested.

-----

Indeed, Numbah One did enter the boys' bathroom, but it wasn't for the purpose his teammates assumed. He made his way over to one of the stalls and tapped on the door.

"What's ze password?" asked a French voice.

"Candy is not just for dessert" Numbah One replied.

The door opened and behind it was a young kid with brown hair. He wore a blue vest and beret, white pants, and brown shoes.

"It was dangerous to meet here Numbah 34" Numbah One said "there's no telling who could be listening."

"I would not have chosen zis location if I didn't think it was safe" Numbah 34 replied.

"Never mind that, did you find Father's location? Or learn why he might be here?"

"We still have not located monsieur Father, but we may know what he is after" Numbah 34 answered "our operatives were doing a sweep of ze area and uncovered something most unusual."

He reached into his vest and produced a picture, which he handed to Numbah One. "We found zis supercomputer in an old warehouse not far from here" he explained "we think it may be what Father is seeking."

"With something like that in his hands, he could wreak all kinds of havoc on the KND" Numbah One replied "the question remains however, how is this school tied in to the computer?"

"I believe we have an answer for zat" Numbah 34 said, "we discovered a secret tunnel under ze school zat leads from here to ze warehouse. It is possible zat someone at zis school knows about ze computer."

"Good work Numbah 34" Numbah One replied "keep me posted on any further developments."

He left the restroom and headed back to his teammates. "You were sure in there a long time" Rai said.

"Sorry about that, I had something that disagreed with me" Numbah One explained.

"Dude, I so know what that's like" Ron replied.

"Okay everyone, start mingling" Danny ordered "if Spicer is around here, we need to catch him before he causes any trouble."

-----

Later, Danny & Ben attended science class, alongside the rest of the Lyoko gang.

"Have you noticed there's been a stranger than usual number of new students?" Jeremie asked the others.

"So? Students come to this school all the time" Odd protested.

"Jeremie may be on to something" Ulrich said, "maybe X.A.N.A is responsible for them coming here. Don't forget, he did take control of William, and he was a newcomer."

"That's entirely different" Odd replied "it only happened because we decided to let him in on the secret of Lyoko."

"Irregardless, something doesn't add up" Jeremie told the others, "I'd suggest keeping a constant vigil on the newcomers, but such a thing would be almost impossible."

"Maybe we should try to understand the new kids first" Yumi suggested "then we can decide if they're a threat or not."

"Good idea" Ulrich said "let's wait until the next period, however."

-----

The next period happened to be lunch, so the kids made their way over to the table where Danny and friends were sitting.

"Mind if we sit here?" Ulrich asked them.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Ron said.

"So, we haven't seen you around here before" Jeremie began "new transfers?"

"You could say that" Danny added "name's Danny Fenton. These are my friends, Ben Tennyson, Ron Stoppable, Raimundo Pedrosa and…" he noticed that Numbah One was missing again "where the heck is Nigel?"

"He went to the bathroom again" Rai replied, "I swear, I think that kid has a bladder problem or something."

"Nice to meet you" Jeremie said "I'm Jeremie, and these are my friends, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, & Aelita."

"Odd is a cool name" Ben said, "I wish I had a cool name like that."

"Ben isn't too bad" Odd replied "it's short for Benjamin, like Benjamin Franklin, who I believe was a founder of your country."

"Odd remembered something from history?" Yumi replied mockingly "I'm impressed."

"Just 'cause I don't get good grades doesn't mean I don't remember things" Odd replied.

"So what brings you guys to Kadic?" Ulrich asked.

"Our families just moved here, and they wanted to make sure we got the finest education available" Danny explained.

Before anyone could ask another question, Numbah One made his way over to the table and took a seat.

"About time you showed up" Rai said "we were just meeting some of our fellow students."

"Nice to meet you" Numbah One said unenthusiastically, not even looking at the newcomers. He set his shoulders down on the table and put his head between his hands.

"Your friend doesn't seem very social" Yumi noted.

"He isn't" Rai replied "but at least you guys don't have to live with him."

"Since you're new, maybe we can give you a tour" Jeremie suggested _and keep an eye on you _he thought.

"Sounds good" Danny replied _then maybe we can find Jack Spicer_.

-----

Speaking of the pathetic boy genius, he was currently in his room, fiddling with his laptop.

"Once I hack into the school database, I can find all the kids that are skilled with computers. Then I just need to track 'em down and find out which ones we're looking for."

He typed furiously, but suddenly, his screen went blank.

"Aww man!" he whined "stupid school. How do they expect me to work with this limited power supply?"

He pulled the plug and examined the socket "doesn't look like a power surge" he said "so what caused my computer to go haywire?"

Before he could ponder that question further, something that resembled smoke emerged from the socket.

"What in the?" Jack asked, before the smoke became absorbed into his body. If somebody looked closely at him, they would've noticed a strange looking eye design in his pupils. After a few seconds, he found himself feeling different; stronger, faster, more confident.

And he knew exactly what needed to be done.

-----

Making sure he wasn't seen, Jack left his room, then snuck off the school grounds. After awhile, he arrived back at the villains secret base.

"It's about time you got back, you miserable human worm" Vexus scolded him, "what did you find out about the computer?"

Jack remained silent.

"Answer me, you accursed meat puppet!" Vexus said, but Jack still said nothing.

"No one disrespects me!" Vexus said, launching a powerful karate chop, which Jack blocked with ease.

Vexus stood stunned that the boy blocked her attack, and was even more stunned when he flipped her over as though she weighed nothing.

"Whoa, what got into you?" Father asked.

"Listen up!" Jack replied, his voice deeper than normal "I know how we can get the computer. But first, there's something we need to do."

Confused by his recent show of backbone, none of Jack's teammates noticed the eye insignia in his pupils flicker on and off like static.

----------------------------------------------

In the next chapter, Danny & friends encounter more of what Kadic has to offer, while E.V.I.L makes their move, which unfortunately means trouble for the Lyoko gang.


	3. Secrets & Lies

"And this is a hallway" Odd said to the heroes, as they were led through the school "and those are some stairs. And that..."

"They don't need to see every part of the school" Jeremie protested.

"I just wanted them to get the full experience" Odd replied.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to these newcomers?" a familiar female voice asked from behind them.

"Hello Sissi" Ulrich said half-heartedly.

"As the principal's daughter, I should be introduced to all newcomers when they arrive" the girl replied, sizing up the various heroes.

"And what's your name?" she asked Danny amorously.

"Danny Fenton."

"Well Danny, my name is Sissi, and I'm happy to welcome you to Kadic Academy" she said, shaking his hand vigorously "if you need anything...and I mean 'anything', don't hesitate to let me know."

The way she smiled at him made Danny uncomfortable, so he simply managed a grin of his own.

"See you all later, especially you Danny" Sissi added, as she walked off.

"Okay, what was that about?" Danny asked, confused.

"I think she was hitting on you bro" Ron replied.

"Which is kind of weird, 'cause she usually flirts with Ulrich" Odd said "maybe she was trying to make him jealous."

"She can't make me jealous if I didn't care about her in the first place" Ulrich replied.

"If I were you, I'd avoid her for as long as you can" Odd told Danny, "if Sissi wants something, she does whatever she can to get it."

"I'm not worried" Danny replied "I've had girl problems before."

"Hey, you want to come and see our room?" Odd asked, "you can meet my dog Kiwi."

"Yeah, I'm not what you'd call a 'dog person'" Ron explained.

"Well I wouldn't mind going" Ben said, "anybody want to join me?"

"I'll come" Rai said "it might be cool."

"No thanks, I have business to attend to" Numbah One replied.

"You've hardly hung out with us since we got here" Danny said, "come on, take a little break."

"I'll meet you there" Numbah One replied, as he headed off down the hall.

"I still say we should've left him behind" Rai replied.

Odd led the heroes towards his and Ulrich's room, while Jeremie addressed the others.

"Now's our chance to see what these guys are up to" he said "one of us should follow that kid."

"I'll do it" Yumi volunteered "I have to leave soon anyway."

"Okay, while you check on him, I'll try to obtain information on the rest of the group" Jeremie said.

"What about that Spicer kid?" Ulrich asked, "I haven't seen him all day."

"Hmm, that's right" Jeremie said, "he could be planning something."

"I could go and spy on him" Aelita suggested.

"I appreciate the thought Aelita, but I don't want to put you in any danger" Jeremie explained.

"I can take care of myself" Aelita responded "besides, I don't think he'd try anything with all these people here."

"Okay, but be careful" Jeremie told her. Aelita nodded and headed off down the halls, while the others went their separate ways.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aelita arrived at Jack Spicer's room, finding the door to be open.

_Good, he's not here_ she thought_ this will make things much easier. _

She scanned for any clues, but there was little, save for a closet, a bed, and a table with a laptop on it.

_I don't know if I should use his computer, but what if he's hiding something?_

Aelita decided to check it anyway and pressed the 'Enter' key, but was confronted with a password screen.

"I should've guessed he'd have one of those" she said "maybe I should get Jeremie to help me hack into it..."

She didn't have time to make another sound as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms and clamping a hand over her mouth. The arms seemed to be very powerful, as though they were made of metal. Vexus had been hovering near the ceiling when she spotted the girl and grabbed her.

"You see, I told you one of them would eventually come to spy on me" Jack said, emerging from the closet.

"Okay, so you were right, what do you want, a medal?" Father asked, removing himself from some shadows in the corner.

"Now that we have the brat, what do we do with her?" Vexus asked, trying her best to keep a tight grip on Aelita.

"We use her to obtain what we came for of course" Jack replied "her friends will rush to her rescue, and we'll be waiting."

"This is all very good planning, but don't forget who's in charge here" Eggman added. The portly scientist had used his portable "egg-o-gram" to disguise himself as a lamp.

"Silence you fat fool!" Jack shouted "your puny plans are nothing compared to what I've...I mean, you're right, sorry for taking over for a while there" he replied, sounding more apologetic.

"I don't like this change that's come over him" Father whispered to Eggman.

"Nor do I, but for now, let's take advantage of it" the evil inventor replied.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Yumi had followed Numbah One at a safe distance, watching as he again ducked into the bathroom.

_Terrific, the one place I can't go_ she thought _the things I do to save the world._

She slowly opened the door and looked inside. There, she saw the kid known as Nigel talking with another kid.

"It is possible zese kids may be connected to ze computer, but it will be impossible to find out without proper surveillance."

"I'll keep a closer eye on them" Numbah One said, "just have your operatives ready to capture Father when he makes his move. If everything works according to plan, we will have captured the greatest threat to the Kids Next Door ever."

_Kids Next Door? What's he talking about?_ Yumi wondered _and who's this Father character? And kids and a computer... is he talking about us? I'm beginning to think our new 'friends' aren't what they claim to be, and it's time to prove it._

* * *

Back in Jack's room, the villains were discussing their next move.

Aelita was in no position to stop them, seeing how she was currently sitting, bound & gagged, on the floor.

"We need to smuggle this girl out of here and to the factory where they keep the computer" Jack told them.

"Hold on, how do you know where the computer is?" Eggman asked angrily.

"Have you been holding out on us?" Vexus added.

"Don't question me you metal moron!" Jack said "just follow my plan exactly!"

"I've had it up to here with your new attitude!" Vexus said, raising her hand to indicate her patience level "no one disrespects me that way!"

"Okay, break it up" Eggman said, grabbing the robot before she could attack "you can settle things with Spicer later. Right now, let's just get this done."

Vexus growled as Eggman loosened his grip on her, but did nothing.

The villains then laid Aelita on Jack's bed, knocking her struggling form out, and wrapping her up carefully with the thick blankets. Once she had been wrapped up so that nobody would see her, they left the room and headed down the hall.

"So far, so good" Father said, "but I don't like being in this school when it's still open."

"Most of the students are in class or have already returned home" Eggman explained "it should be no problem for us to leave."

"Hold on there" a gruff voice from behind told them.

The villains turned around and found a portly, middle-aged man dressed in sweats looking at them.

"I don't recall seeing you here before" Jim told them, "I'm going to need an explanation as to what's happening here."

"Of course sir" Eggman began "you see, my friends and I are participating in a play, hence the strange outfits, and we were just taking this bundle to the stage."

"A play huh?" Jim asked, "you know, I used to act when I was younger. Yup, I was on a television series for a while."

"Really, what was that like?" Eggman asked, uninterested.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Jim said "well, I won't hold you up any longer. Good luck on that play, I look forward to seeing it."

"And we hope you come" Eggman said, before Jim walked out of earshot "you gullible fool."

"You should've let me fry that guy!" Father yelled.

"That would've attracted too much attention to ourselves" Eggman said, "besides, he bought it, didn't he?"

"Let's just go" Jack ordered, and they continued down the hall with the wrapped up Aelita over Eggman's shoulder.

Vexus peered around the next corner and used her enhanced eyesight to scan the place.

"All clear" she called, and so the villains headed off.

* * *

As they headed down the hallway, Yumi was heading down an intersecting one, still looking for her friends, when she noticed Jack and the others rush by briefly.

_What was that?_ she thought _I could've sworn that was that kid Spicer, along with some others I didn't recognize. They could be up to something, I guess I'd better follow them._

So saying, she cautiously headed towards the opening and peered around the corner, but there was no sign of Jack or the other villains.

Yumi headed down the hallway she had seen them go, hoping to catch up before they left the school. She soon reached an area where several hallways intersected.

"Where could they have gone?" she wondered aloud, scanning the different halls.

Yumi didn't even sense Jack behind her until it was too late.

"I thought someone was following me" he said, grabbing Yumi and clamping a hand over her mouth.

_His voice sounded way deeper than normal,_ Yumi thought_, as she struggled in his grip __and his grip seems abnormally strong. If I were to wager a guess, it looks like X.A.N.A has already gotten to him. _

"What gives? Who's this girl?" Eggman asked.

"Never mind that, she'll prove invaluable to my plan" Jack said; he released his grip on her mouth, but before she could utter a shout, took her down with a chop to the neck.

"Grab her and let's go" he ordered "we have much to do."

"I wish you'd tell us what exactly it is we're doing" Father grumbled as he bent down to retrieve Yumi.

"You'll see" Jack replied, the strange symbol flashing briefly in his eyes again.

Next time, secrets are revealed, and our heroes must head to Lyoko to stop the X.A.N.A-possessed Jack from destroying the supercomputer.


	4. Fight for Freedom

"And this is Kiwi" Odd told the others, once they were in the safety of his room "Kiwi, these are some new friends."

The dog walked over to Danny and sniffed him, then began to bark at him.

"Easy boy" Odd said, "sorry, he usually gets along really well with others."

"No problem" Danny replied "it happens."

"Cool nunchuks" Ben said, observing the wall "one of you guys into karate?"

"Penkar Silat, actually" Ulrich explained "it's a martial arts style from Europe."

"Sweet" Ron said "I know a little Monkey Kung Fu myself. But they don't teach it to just anyone, no, you gotta be special to know it."

The boy demonstrated by performing several karate-like chops, only to trip and land on the floor.

"All part of the move" Ron replied, embarrassed.

"You guys, I'm really worried about Aelita" Jeremie said "she hasn't come back yet, and I can't reach her on her cell phone."

"I'll call Yumi and see if she knows anything" Ulrich said, dialing Yumi's cell number. But he received no answer from the other end.

"Hmm, she's not answering" he replied.

"Maybe she's…you know, in the shower" Odd suggested.

"At this time in the day, I doubt it" Ulrich said "I think something may be up."

"Do you think 'you know who' has something to do with it?" Jeremie whispered.

"Possibly" Ulrich whispered back "we should get to the factory."

"Well, it's been fun meeting you guys, but we have things to do" Jeremie said, addressing the heroes.

"Yeah, but feel free to stop by again" Ulrich added, as he and Odd pushed the heroes out the door.

"Okay, but…" Danny said, before the door closed behind them "that was rude."

"Those kids are hiding something" Rai said, "I can feel it."

"And I think I know what" Numbah One added, emerging from nearby.

"Why is it everytime we're not looking for you, you show up?" Danny asked.

"It's all part of the KND way" Numbah One explained "but never mind that now. Those kids may be the key to this whole thing."

"What whole thing?" Ben asked "do you know something we don't?"

"Enough to fill several volumes" Numbah One explained "now follow me, we may not have much time left."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the aforementioned factory, Yumi was slowly regaining consciousness.

_Ooh, what happened? _She thought _last thing I remember that kid Spicer had grabbed me and knocked me out. _

She quickly took stock of her surroundings and realized they looked familiar; very familiar.

_It's the factory! _She thought _but how did I get here? _

She attempted to get up, but discovered that her hands, feet, and arms were tightly bound. A rag had been tied over her mouth, silencing any sounds she might make. She heard some muffled noises close by and craned her head to the left. Sitting there was Aelita, in the same predicament.

_Okay, we've both been captured, question is, what are they going to do with us? What am I saying, this is X.A.N.A's doing after all._

"Are you sure this will work?" Yumi heard Eggman ask.

She looked forward where the villains were gathered around the empty room.

"Yes, when the kids arrive, they won't suspect a thing" Jack explained "then we destroy them and the equipment."

"That doesn't explain how we gain access to the computer" Father added.

"There are things more important than the computer" Jack replied "things you fools could not possibly comprehend."

_I can't let them get away with this! _Yumi thought, as she began to struggle with her bonds _I have to find a way to warn my friends. But how? _

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a wise idea" Jeremie told the others as they headed inside the factory "without Aelita, we can't fix whatever problem X.A.N.A has caused."

"Just get set up first" Ulrich said "then I'll go out and look for Yumi & Aelita."

But that wouldn't be necessary, as the boys found an interesting surprise when they entered.

"Yumi? Aelita?" Ulrich said, surprised at seeing the two bound & gagged girls in the corner.

"Wow, I guess that saves us the trip of having to look for them" Odd replied.

Both girls shouted as loudly as the gags would allow.

"What are they saying?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Ulrich said, but Jeremie stopped him before he could head over to them.

"Hold on, whoever did this to them might still be here" Jeremie said "we need to be careful."

"How very right you are" Jack said, before he and the other villains emerged from their hiding places.

"Okay, this is officially freaky" Odd said.

"Spicer, I knew you were up to no good" Jeremie said "but how did you find this place."

"I've known it was here for some time" Jack replied, the eye symbol flashing in his pupils.

"Looks like he's been X.A.N.A-tized" Odd said "um, is that even a word?"

"Now that I have you all here, I can eliminate you and keep you from ruining my plans once and for all!" Jack shouted.

"What's he talking about?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Vexus replied.

"Don't just stand there, destroy them!" Jack ordered the villains.

"What I wouldn't give to have some laser arrows right now" Odd said, as the villains approached.

* * *

"I believe what our enemies seek is in this building" Numbah One said, as the heroes made their way towards the factory.

"This old place?" Ron asked "unless they want some old junk, I don't see them coming here."

"Trust me, I have it on good authority" Numbah One replied.

"And what authority might that be?" Rai asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, but I don't reveal my sources" Numbah One replied.

"Let's just go before the bad guys pull something" Danny added.

* * *

Back in the main room, Ulrich was trying to fight Jack, but being possessed gave the villain the advantage.

"You know you can't beat me" the X.A.N.A-possessed Jack told him "and once I destroy you, and all of this, no one can stop me!"

Meanwhile, Odd was trying to wrest himself from the choking grip of Vexus. "I may be ordered not to harm Spicer, but I can take out my frustrations on you" she said.

Suddenly, the heroes made their way through the door.

"Looks like the party is right here" Danny said, having transformed into his alter-ego "and we didn't miss anything."

He then quickly froze Vexus' arms, allowing Raimundo to shatter them with his Blade of the Nebula.

"Thanks for the save guys" Odd said "how'd you do that anyway?"

"Long story, we'll explain later" Danny said.

Meanwhile, Numbah One had confronted Father, who had earlier tried to fry Jeremie.

"Game over, it's time for you to spend an extended stay in the Moonbase prison."

"Not a chance Numbah One" Father replied "being jailed really burns me up!" and he fired a succession of fireballs.

Numbah One avoided each of them, then pulled out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, but Father burned it to a crisp with another fireball. Numbah One attempted to grab another weapon, but Father was too fast, and grabbed him before he could make a move.

"Now to rid myself of you for good Nigel Uno" Father said "I guess I won't be seeing you at the next family reunion."

"Crest of the Condor!"

"What the? Aaaagh!" Father said, as a mini tornado slammed him into the wall, causing him to drop Numbah One.

"How did you like that one, fire face?" Rai asked.

"You…you saved me" Numbah One said "even after the rotten way I treated you."

"Like I said, we're teammates" Rai replied "I may not like things about you, but I'm not gonna let you get fried."

"Thank you, you're not so bad…for a teenager that is."

"And you're pretty great for a creepy bald kid."

"Now then, what do you say we take out these bad guys?" Numbah One asked, producing a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A from his shirt.

"Works for me" Rai replied. Both heroes jumped over to where Jack and Ulrich were fighting.

"I can't believe you can't beat Jack" Rai said "he's a pushover, I've beaten him lots of…" his sentence was cut off when Jack backhanded him.

Numbah One jumped on Jack's back, but found it hard to get a grip.

"What the? It's like he's a hologram" he said, right before Jack tossed him into the ground.

"What the heck happened with Jack? It's like he got superpowers all of a sudden" Rai asked, as he slowly got to his feet.

"I believe he's been possessed by X.A.N.A" Jeremie said.

"Come again?"

"I'll explain later" Jeremie said "we can cure him, but we need Aelita to do it."

"Leave that to me" Danny said, after spying the nearby elevator shaft.

Turning invisible, Danny flew over to where the girls were being kept. "Don't worry, I'm here to help" he whispered. He then made himself, and the girls, intangible and slowly drifted through the floor.

"Quick, to the main chamber" Jeremie instructed "we'll deactivate the tower on Lyoko and restore him to normal."

"Did you understand anything he just said?" Ben asked Ron, who replied with a nod.

"Um, one problem, how do we keep the bad guys from getting down there?" Odd asked.

"Raimundo and I will hold them off" Numbah One said, "you guys just do whatever it is you have to."

"Get them!" Jack yelled, but the two heroes kept the villains at bay with a combination of wind and gumballs.

Numbah One watched as the Lyoko gang, along with Ben & Ron, made their way into the elevator and headed downwards.

"Okay, now what?" Rai asked.

"Now we hope they can fix things" Numbah One replied.

* * *

"Whoa, this is a sweet setup you've got here" Ben said awed "who knew that all of this was in this old factory."

Jeremie ignored him and took his position behind the computer. "I'm warming up the scanners" he said, "where's Aelita?"

"Right here" the pink haired girl replied, rubbing her wrists to restore circulation "Danny freed me and Yumi after bringing us down here."

"I'd still like to know how he did that" Yumi added "but it'll have to wait."

"I don't mean to worry you guys, but I'm not feeling up for Lyoko right now" Odd said "being squeezed by that robo-lady took a lot out of me."

"Can't you just shake it off?" Ulrich asked, but Odd nodded his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to sit this one out."

"If you want, we'd be glad to help" Danny said "it's the least we can do."

"I'm sorry, but that's simply impossible" Jeremie explained "you two know nothing about Lyoko, and besides, we're very cautious about revealing our secrets to newcomers."

"They did help to rescue Yumi & Aelita" Ulrich said, "and we can use all the help we can get."

"I don't know, I'd have to recalibrate the scanners, and that could take some time" Jeremie explained.

"Time isn't something we have right now" Danny said "my pals can't hold those villains off forever."

"All right, I suppose I can scan one of you by using Odd's profile, but I can't guarantee what will happen if I do" Jeremie replied.

"I'll go, I've fought Technus in virtual reality, so this should be no sweat" Danny replied.

"Trust me, Lyoko is like nothing you've ever seen" Ulrich cautioned him.

"All right, let's get started" Jeremie said "and hope that this works."

The four took the elevator to the level below and got into the scanners, while Jeremie remained above to work the computer.

"Scanner, Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Danny. Virtualization."

The heroes watched on the computer monitors as the four kids were scanned and transported into the virtual world of Lyoko.

"Neat" Ron replied "are they actually, in the computer, or what?"

"Sort of" Jeremie explained "what you're seeing is Lyoko, a virtual world we've discovered. X.A.N.A is an evil entity who seeks to destroy it and conquer the world. We've been battling him for a long time now, but I can't imagine why he'd take over your enemy."

"Probably to use him to get rid of you" Ron said "but that won't happen as long as we're on the case."

"Speaking of which, I should probably go and help the guys upstairs" Ben said, transforming into Benmummy.

"Elevator up please" the alien said, as he headed upward.

"How'd he do that?" Jeremie asked.

"Long story" Ron replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the upper story, Rai and Numbah One had held off the rest of the E.V.I.L members, and soon found themselves battling the X.A.N.A-possessed Jack.

"You should get possessed more often Jack, then maybe you'd actually win for once" Rai joked as he dodged a blow.

Jack growled and blocked Rai's kick, then delivered a powerful punch to the midsection.

"Oh no you don't!" Numbah One shouted, charging at Jack, who promptly grabbed him.

"Annoying whelp!" Jack yelled, as he choked the young agent into unconsciousness.

"What was that they were saying about you being possessed?" Vexus asked, as she and Eggman approached him.

"Never mind that, into the elevator!" Jack ordered.

"What about Father?" Eggman asked "he's still down."

"Forget him, this is more important" Jack ordered.

Suddenly, the elevator came up with Benmummy at the ready. "I hope you guys weren't planning on coming down, because I'm going to 'wrap' things up here."

He then fired several bandages at Eggman, wrapping him up tightly. He then used another bandage to press the "down" button on the elevator, hoping to delay the villains' descent.

"Get him!" Jack ordered.

"Get him yourself, you're the one with the enhanced powers" Vexus snapped back.

Jack then jumped at Benmummy, who prepared for a fight.

* * *

In the final chapter, Danny gets to see what its' like to be in Lyoko and helps the gang fight their way to the tower. What abilities will he have in the virtual plane? And how long can Benmummy keep the villains at bay? You'll have to read and find out.


	5. Ghost boy in the Machine

Meanwhile, the gang had ended up in the forest sector of Lyoko, dressed in their most recent outfits. Danny was still taken in by his new form. Although he resembled a CGI-version of himself (in his normal costume), his costume was covered in blotches of purple.

"Okay, what the heck happened here?" Danny wondered

"I told you that putting someone else in using Odd's profile could mess up things" Jeremie explained "apparently Lyoko merged your virtual form with Odd's."

"Well purple's not really my color" Danny replied "but I guess I don't have any other choice."

"Anyway, I've found an activated tower, it's several yards from your location" Jeremie said.

"Tower? Somebody plan on giving me the heads up here?" Danny asked.

"X.A.N.A controls things on Earth through various towers scattered around Lyoko" Yumi explained "Aelita is the only one who knows how to disable them, so we have to make sure she gets there safely."

"Shouldn't be too hard, I don't see any hazards" Danny replied.

But he spoke too soon, as a trio of Tarantulas appeared before them.

"What are those things?"

"Tarantulas" Ulrich explained "watch out for their lasers."

"Thanks for the warning" Danny said "okay, let's see what powers I have in this place."

Danny avoided a laser blast from a Tarantula and tried to see if he could turn invisible, which he did.

"How'd you do that?" Ulrich asked, "is that your special ability?"

"No, I guess my ghost powers still work here for some reason" Danny replied, turning solid again "maybe it's 'cause they're part of my DNA. And if that's the case" he said, turning intangible "these suckers are going down!"

He fired a ghost ray at a Tarantula, but instead of a beam, a green arrow emerged from his hand, striking the creature in its leg.

"I don't remember Odd's arrows being green" Jeremie commented "it must be another side effect of the merge."

"Call them ecto-arrows" Danny said "so, how do we finish off these ugly things?"

"Aim for the symbol on their head" Ulrich replied, blocking a Tarantula blast with his sword.

"Can do" Danny replied, flying up and launching an ecto-arrow at its head, killing it.

Yumi, meanwhile, was using her fan to block the blasts of another. She deflected several blows, but one knocked her aside.

Seeing her in trouble, Ulrich used Triplicate, fooling the Tarantula into attacking his doubles, while he jumped up and finished it off.

The third one blasted him, but Danny froze it with his ice powers, then destroyed it with another ecto-arrow.

"With you on our team, we'll have this mission done in no time" Ulrich told the ghost boy.

"You really have to tell me how you do that" Yumi added.

"Later you guys, you still have a tower to deactivate" Jeremie told them.

"And I'm sure more monsters will be on the way" Aelita added.

Yumi summoned the Overwing for her and Aelita to ride and they headed off, with Ulrich in pursuit on foot and Danny from the skies.

* * *

The gang soon made it close to the tower, but their way was blocked by a group of 4 Krabes and a Megatank.

"Looks like X.A.N.A went all out today" Ulrich commented.

"Big deal, just hang back and let me handle these guys" Danny said.

He flew forward, firing ecto-arrows at the Krabes, one of which fired his laser at him.

Danny turned himself intangible "ooh, I'm really scared of your laser" he said mockingly.

The mocking stopped when he suddenly turned solid again.

"What the? I didn't do…" before he could say anymore he was flung forward by the impact of a Krabe's laser, which had snuck behind him while he was mocking.

"Okay, what just happened here?" he asked.

"It seems that the more you use your ghost powers, the more of your energy you waste" Jeremie explained "if you're not careful, you'll devirtualize without even being blasted."

"Swell" Danny replied "now what?"

"Now we show you how to fight them our way" Yumi said.

Aelita put up an earth barrier to protect them from the laser fire, while they worked on a plan.

"Okay, Yumi and I can't afford too many more hits, so we need to do this quick" Ulrich said "Danny, you've got long range attacks, so you handle the Megatank."

"No problem" Danny replied "um, how do I do that?"

"Wait until it opens to fire, then shoot its direct center" Yumi explained "but you'll need to be precise."

"Can do."

"Yumi and I should be able to take out the Krabes" Ulrich said "and…break."

The warriors got out from behind the barrier and prepared for attack. Ulrich used Super Sprint to rush under a Krabe's legs, allowing him to flip on top of it and destroy it.

Unfortunately, he was blasted by one of the others.

Yumi used her acrobatic skills to avoid the laser blasts of another Krabe, and then performed an aerial flip, sending her fan to destroy it.

Meanwhile, Danny let the Megatank roll around until it was ready to fire, then turned himself intangible when it opened up.

"Hasta la vista, tanky" he said, firing an ecto-arrow and destroying it. Immediately though, he returned to normal and held his side in pain.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but I had to destroy that thing" he said.

To everyone's surprise, another Megatank rolled up.

"Two of them, oh that's just terrific!" Danny replied.

The other Megatank prepared to fire, but Ulrich noticed and pushed Danny out of the way at the last second, causing him to take the blast instead.

"Nooooo!" Danny & Yumi yelled as he was devirtualized.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Danny asked.

"We regroup and hope for a miracle" Yumi replied.

* * *

Back up top, Benmummy was battling Jack, but even the alien's advanced powers were no match for the possessed Jack.

"Give it up, you can't hope to defeat me" Jack said "soon your friends will perish and so will my enemies."

"Not a chance wackjob" Benmummy said, "I'll fight you as long as I can."

At that moment, the Omnitirx made its signature powering down sound.

"Oh come on, this is the worst possible time!" Benmummy shouted, before he turned back into Ben again.

"Heh, I don't suppose you'd be willing to wait for me to recharge?" Ben asked Jack sheepishly.

The possessed Jack simply grabbed him and tossed him aside. Then he ripped Eggman free of the mummy wrappings that held him.

"Now, off to victory!" Jack said.

"What about Father?" Eggman queried.

"We don't have time to wait for him to recover" Jack replied "in the elevator, now!"

* * *

Down in the control room, Ulrich watched the others as they hid behind another of Aelita's barriers.

"That won't hold forever" he said, "they need to do something soon."

"True, but if Yumi takes another hit, she'll be devirtualized" Jeremie explained "and I don't think even she and Danny could handle those monsters without taking some damage."

"They'll think of something" Odd said "the important thing is, that things haven't gotten worse."

Ulrich then noticed that the elevator was coming down.

"Is that your friends?" he asked Ron.

"Probably" Ron replied "hey guys, you wipe the floor with those ugly, stupid, smelly villains?"

The boy soon regretted his choice of words when he saw the users of the elevator were Jack and the others.

"Um, for the record, I didn't mean anything I said about you" Ron replied nervously "you all smell wonderful. And as for the 'ugly' thing…"

"Silence!" Jack yelled.

"What an amazing set up" Eggman said, dumbstruck "who could've built such a thing?"

"Never mind that, destroy them all, then drain the computer of all its knowledge" Jack ordered.

"No way" Ulrich said, "if you want the computer, you'll have to go through me."

"And me" Odd added.

"If you insist" Jack replied, leaping forward to battle both of them.

Meanwhile, Eggman began struggling with Jeremie over the keypad.

"Guys, we've got a problem here!" he said, "we need that tower deactivated pronto!"

"What can we do?" Aelita asked the others on Lyoko "it's almost impossible to get past that many tough monsters without someone losing a life."

"What if we didn't have to destroy the monsters?" Danny said, much to the confusion of the two girls.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"All Aelita needs is a clear path to the tower" Danny said "I can provide that."

"How?" Aelita asked.

"Just run when I tell you" Danny ordered _I just hope I have enough power left for this _he thought '_cause I'm only going to get one shot at it! _

"Get your vehicle thing ready, you'll need it" Danny said.

Yumi did so, moments before a blast from the Megatank shattered their earth barrier.

"Go now!" Danny told them.

"What about you?" Yumi asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Danny explained.

The monsters went to attack the girls, but Danny was ready.

"Sorry guys, those two are off limits" he said "but how about a little music instead?" And with that, he let loose with a Ghostly Wail, which, as he predicted, kept the monsters at bay.

"What's he's doing?" Aelita asked.

"Buying us time" Yumi replied "come on" and she gunned the Overwing towards the nearby tower.

* * *

Back in the control room, Ulrich and Odd were giving everything they had against the possessed Jack, but it was a losing effort.

Meanwhile, Jeremie had regained control of the computer after Ron sent Rufus into Eggman's pants.

"Oh no, Danny's almost used up all of his energy!" he noted "he'll be devirtualized in no time!"

"Too bad it won't be quick enough to save you" Vexus commented.

She threw Jeremie from the chair and plugged herself into the computer.

"Soon, all your data will be mine, and then your little friends will be deleted!" she said, laughing evilly.

Jeremie tried to stop her, but Eggman grabbed him and held him tightly, having extracted Rufus by shaking his pant leg.

"It's too late kid" he said, "nothing can stop us now."

* * *

Back on Lyoko, Danny ended his Ghostly Wail, and promptly disappeared. At that instant, back in the factory, his scanner opened up and a weakened Danny fell out.

"So if Danny's gone from Lyoko, that means he should be up here to help us at any moment, right?" Odd asked.

"Don't count on it" Ulrich said, still dodging Jack's attacks "he's still too weak to do anything."

Taking that moment to talk to Odd was all the time Jack needed to attack the boy with a kick to the stomach.

"Face it boy, you're no match for me" Jack said, "soon your precious computer will be no more, and Lyoko shall perish with it!"

"Not as long as I'm still alive it won't" Ulrich said, as he jumped up to attack Jack.

* * *

Back on Lyoko, Yumi & Aelita arrived at the tower.

"I'm not sure how much longer the guys have" Yumi said "you deactivate the tower, I'll take care of any monsters."

"Will do" Aelita said. She entered the tower and floated up towards the control panel.

* * *

Back on Earth, Vexus was still absorbing data from the computer while Jack had Ulrich by the throat.

Odd had attempted to help his friend, but was backhanded into Ron.

"It's all over now!" Jack said, as he began to squeeze…

* * *

Inside the tower, Aelita reached the control panel and typed in her name. Instantly, the deactivation sequence began, and not a moment too soon.

* * *

As the X.A.N.A possessed Jack prepared to finish Ulrich off, he could feel the effect of the tower's deactivation.

"Noooooo!" he screamed as the ghost inside him dissipated, causing him to drop Ulrich, and fall unconscious.

"What the heck just happened?" Eggman wondered.

"The odds just returned to our favor" Ulrich said, sweeping the legs out of the portly doctor.

That caused Eggman to loosen his grip on Jeremie, who quickly hopped back in the seat.

"Back off human, or I'll…" Vexus threatened, reaching one of her hands to grab him.

"I don't think so" Jeremie said "see, I designed a special security system to keep people from hacking into this computer. I hope you enjoy it" he added, pressing a button on the keyboard.

Instantly, an electric shock coursed through the body of the robot queen, causing her to retract her arms from the computer.

"You accursed human, you've fried my hard drives!" she said angrily when the shock ended "I should end your monkey life!"

"Do it and you'll end up a pile of scrap metal" Danny said.

Vexus turned and saw he was up and ready to fight. "It seems things have taken a rather unfortunate turn" a recovered Eggman said, "perhaps it's best we flee."

"What about Jack and his superhuman abilities?" Vexus asked.

At that moment, Jack finally regained consciousness. "Ooh, what happened?" he asked, "and where the heck are we?"

Before anyone could answer, the elevator descended and Numbah One, Raimundo, & Ben emerged.

"Did we miss anything?" Ben asked, as they dismounted.

"Ahh, heroes!" Jack said, rushing past the heroes and into the elevator "get me out of here."

"Well, so much for that" Vexus replied.

"Farewell, we shall meet again" Eggman said, as he and Vexus fled to the elevator and then took it to the top.

"Are you just going to let them get away?" Ulrich asked.

"I doubt they'll cause you any further problems" Danny said "but if they do, we'll handle them."

"Now how about telling us why you have cool powers?" Odd asked.

"Sounds fair" Danny said "it all started in my parents' lab…"

* * *

A few hours later, Danny and the others said goodbye to their new friends.

"It's too bad you guys can't hang around longer" Aelita said.

"We're just glad you decided we were worth trusting with your secret" Ron added.

"Well, I have to admit, we thought about wiping your memories with the supercomputers special function" Jeremie explained "but if we did that, X.A.N.A would increase in power, and we've already seen what he's capable of at his current strength."

"Besides, we know you won't tell anybody" Ulrich said.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but we have villains to stop" Rai explained "once Vilgax figures out this plan went bust, he'll be coming up with a whole new one."

"I'll have to talk to my grandpa and have him pull us out of your school" Ben added "no offense, but this wasn't my kind of place anyway."

"It's not really mine either, but my parents insisted I go" Odd said.

"Well it was really wonderful meeting you" Yumi said.

"You too" Ron replied "we should get together and do that Lyoko thing sometime."

"I'm not sure about that" Jeremie said, "but if you're ever in France again, look us up."

"We'll do that" Danny said.

"Well, that was an eventful day" Odd commented, after the heroes left "even more so than usual."

"My only question is, how did those villains know about the supercomputer?" Jeremie asked.

"I suspect X.A.N.A is responsible for that one" Ulrich said "and who knows what he'll throw at us next."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it" Yumi replied.

"I'm worried about this Vilgax they spoke of" Aelita said "do you think they can handle him?"

"I would guess so" Jeremie told her "it's hard to believe there's a threat out there more dangerous than X.A.N.A"

"I sure hope we don't have to deal with a pug-ugly like that" Odd added.

"Me too" Ulrich replied.

* * *

Back on the Plumber-issued jet, Rai talked with Numbah One about the events that transpired.

"I hope this mission has given you a new respect for your teammates" he said. "Indeed it has" Numbah One replied "I've learned that, though you may be teenagers, you're no threat to the KND lifestyle."

"Glad to hear it" Rai said "so now that we're friends, how about telling us how you learned everything before we did?"

"Easy, I contacted the Paris branch of the KND" Numbah One "and I met with one of their agents in the bathroom."

"Oh, I thought you just had a bladder problem."

"Hardly" Numbah One scoffed "and thanks to you, the KND's #1 villain has been apprehended. As we speak, Father is on his way to the Moonbase to stand trial for crimes against kids."

"When did this happen?" Rai asked.

"I called in some agents before we headed for the warehouse" Numbah One explained "they captured Father while the other villains were busy on the lower level."

"Well, at least that's one less of Vilgax's villains to deal with" Danny commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, a KND ship was heading for the Moonbase.

"How great is this? We finally captured Father" Numbah 45 said to his partner.

"Yeah, Numbah One will definitely be in for a promotion" Numbah 46 added.

"Don't be so quick to think you've won Kids Next Dorks" Father said from the holding area.

"Please, we're in space, how are you going to escape?" Numbah 45 asked.

Suddenly, there was a thump on the ceiling of the cab.

"What was that?" Numbah 46 asked.

"Probably just a small meteor" Numbah 45 replied.

But neither boy noticed the hole being cut in the ceiling of the holding area. Of course, they failed to notice that the transport was now several pounds heavier, due to the spaceship that had been docked atop it. Vexus then slipped inside the hole, followed by Weather Vane.

"About time you showed up!" Father said angrily.

"Spare me your anger" Vexus replied, "you're just lucky Vilgax still thinks you're worth something."

"Hey, somebody's broken into the van!" Numbah 45 shouted.

"Activate all emergency containment measures!" Numbah 46 ordered.

But before either one had a chance to do so, they were shocked into unconsciousness, by Weather Vane, who stuck her hands through the barred window between the cab and the cargo area.

"I probably should've fried them, but I thought it would be more humiliating if they arrived at their base with no cargo" Weather Vane said through her helmet.

"Indeed, this will be a huge blow to the Kids Next Door" Father said, "and I look forward to seeing Numbah One's reaction when he finds out."

"Let's just go" Vexus said, and handed Father a space helmet.

Then the three villains climbed through the roof, into a spacecraft Vilgax had obtained for them, and flew off, leaving the transport floating in space.

* * *

Next Time:

Huntsman is ordered to steal the powerful Heart of Candracar for Vilgax, but plans to use it for his own purposes. Several members of G.O.O.D travel to the city of Heatherfield to stop them, and meet a group of girls with a secret life tied to the Heart. Can they prevent Huntsman from obtaining the jewel and destroying the girls? Find out in the next semi-exciting adventure, "Spell you Later."


End file.
